Illness
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: When Fubuki had seen her, he fell in love almost immediately. His heart had broken in pieces when she dated someone else, his heart was mended back when they broke up. He was glad that she went with him to Hokkaido. But his world shattered when she only has a few months left. [WARNINGS: Cheesiness. Rated T for heavy kissing.] [Fubuki/Yusaburu] [Fubuki/OC] [ShiroxOC/ShiroxYusaburu]


**Author's Note/Warnings: May I remind you that this is FubukixYusaburu, FubuYusa. FubukixOC, FubuOC. Please read and review and no flames please. A Bit to cheesy and possibly OOC. My take on how Yusaburu and Fubuki started their relationship. BTW, I don't know if they have college in Hokkaido so just bear with me here.**

**You have been warned...**

**-Illness-**

Fubuki had never seen someone that made his heart beat so fast. When he met her, Suishou Yusaburu, it made his stomach flutter. He felt thorns in his heart when he and his team, Raimon, played against her and her team.

They were brutal, destructive, strong and swift. As if they weren't human. He felt like his stomach was punched when they first talked. But she never stopped making his heart beat so fast.

Her long dark hair, the blackest as the darkest night. Eyes as blue as the sky. Pure white milk streaks in front of her hair serving as her bangs. Her skin as fair and perfect as any normal human person.

She and her team may look human, but they act and play like they weren't. It reminded him a bit of the Aliea incident. Except they were colder, meaner and more brutal. The first match had nearly sent them into the hospital.

His heart felt like ice breaking when she was being electricuted from her electrical collar. He learned that Galourmore was way worse than Aliea.

They were pawns, replaced by cyborgs all because of two measly points.

He offered to help but she declined. Still offering his help and will not stop, she reluctantly agreed. After a while, they were finally able to stop them, of course, the team disbanded soon after. They were surprised that the team were actually cheerful, carefree, fun-loving, mischevious and nice. They were glad that Galourmore was gone because it made them cold and evil, isolating themselves from the rest of the world. Three of the four top Galourmore players, Ran, Kyougisha and Gyousei left to find the cure and kept in touch with Yusaburu as well as the rest of Galourmore's soccer team.

Yusaburu did not know why they were so bent on helping a team like them and especially a girl like herself. He felt a twinge. A pang of jealousy when Yusaburu and Hiroto discovered they had a lot in common, started hanging out, then dated. But soon broke up after a while, they became distant but remained friends. Soon, Hiroto had Reina (or Ulvida, as he remembered her) and realized her now has a chance with her.

Yusaburu became closer to Fubuki until the beginning of the FFIs where she promised that she would always be rooting for him and the team. He was a tad bit surprise when he saw her with the other Galourmore players rooting for Raimon during their match with Little Gigant. His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. He seemed a bit distracted at first but soon regained his composure.

When the graduated match game, she, he, along with the rest of Raimon's players from the beginning to the end played till the end of the game. They agreed with Endou that they would keep on playing soccer. Fubuki almost cried when the match ended meaning that he would be separated from Yusaburu. He feared the worst that she would meet someone else, as he, Fubuki himself, never stopped... loving her.

Yes, love. He realized that after the Galourmore incident.

As they gone their seperate ways, Yusaburu had told Fubuki that she would be going with him to Hokkaido, Ran had... connections and most importantly teased Yusaburu to no end about Fubuki at almost every chance she gets.

Fubuki reminded himself to be thankful of Ran- the incerdibly childish yet super genus of the four. He was embarrassed yet happy that Ran was aware of Fubuki's crush on Yusaburu. Eagerly, he asked if anybody else knows and if Yusaburu has a crush on him too. With a mischevious grin, Ran answered with a maybe. Fubuki thanked her and silently hoped that Yusaburu did have a crush on him.

Currently, they were living together as roommates. A whole year has passed and their relationship had evolved to closests and the bestests friends. Ocassionally they would do their usual lives in high school.

While washing the dishes, he was getting a bit worried about Yusaburu- or Yusa-chan as he calls her now and Shiro-kun as she calls him now, causing his heart to skips a few bits everytime she calls him that.

Yusaburu had been feeling sick, nauseous and her said that her head was aching so bad she couldn't move or see. She's been sweating so much no matter how low the temperature is. And she's been in bed all day doing nothing. It's been the same for two weeks and Fubuki's getting worried. Recalling the Galourmore incident they haven't really quite removed the nanomites from their body and have been inactive for quite a while.

When Fubuki removed the thermometer from her mouth he nearly dropped it when he saw how high her fever was- over a hundred and fifty degrees. He managed to contact Ran, Gyousei and Kyougisha who were on the same condition, but due to Kyougisha being the youngest, he had the lowest fever- a hundred. Fubuki cursed under his breath when he remembered that Yusaburu was the one who overexerted herself the most during that incident.

Yusaburu hated being a burden yet she can do nothing. She mumbled a few curses at herself and for Galourmore which worried Fubuki even more.

His heart ached when she was confined into the hospital after her fever became worse. From Ran he discovered that this was a side-effect to the Galourmore nanomite technology, from making them to super-human, inactive and remaining their is feeding on their energy. When he had heard that the rest of the team, plus the three top players' fevers are gone, he got excited and went over to the hospital.

With no cure, the doctor had said that she had only a few months left to live, Fubuki's heart felt like it was burned into ashes. He visited her everyday, hoping that she would be better and what the doctor said wasn't true.

"You know Yusa-chan..." Fubuki said in tears, he was all pale and had his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. It's been three months and the love of his life is still suffering. He had hoped that those Galourmore [insert bad word here] are in jail and are rotting right now.

He felt like his heart was being mended then being shattered at almost every moment he thought about his precious Yusa. He couldn't muster up the courage to tell her how he feels because it could only bring them much more pain, especially to Yusa, knowing that her leaving him would mean that she would be gone from his life forever.

He would stay by her side, caressing her face, holding her hands and he tells her stories and tales as well as updates with the team.

"I never got the chance to tell you this..." Fubuki bit his lip. It was now or, literally, never. His face was above hers now. He could feel himself growing hot and blushed.

He felt his fists clenched as he sobbed harder, his tears falling to her face. His vision blurred as he neared her. Yusaburu was shocked yet confused. She became denser after the Galourmore incident and began to open up.

"But Y-Yusa-chan... I-I c-can't lose you..." Fubuki's chest clenched as he felt his hands touching her soft skin hands, he felt her grip tighten a bit, surprising him a bit.

"W-we o-only have a f-f-f-few m-more months left together... and I haven't even told the team..."

Yusaburu wasn't surprised by that, he was spending almost every single spare time (which is non-college) with her, sitting at the edge of the bed right beside her.

"But I've always wanted to tell you how I really feel... but what's happening right now is stopping me."

"I was about to tell you but then you got sick and I..." He wailed, he clutched her hands as he broke down and sobbed even more, gaining more tears by the second and each tear dropping onto Yusaburu's face.

Fubuki hesitated for a bit, but he stopped crying, sniffled and breathed heavily. "Y-Yusa-ch-ch-ch-chan... I..." he sniffled. He wiped away another tear in his eyes.

"I... I love you Yusa-chan! Ever since we first met!" Fubuki yelled at her. Yusaburu's eyes widened a bit, her heart rate was beating faster than usual as shown in the heart monitor.

Fubuki turned to its direction. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks but he stopped sobbing an crying. His eyes widened in shock, "W-what d-d-does that mean?"

_Of course she was shocked at your confession you baka! _he mentally slapped himself.

He sighed, he finally said it and prepared for the worst, the pain it will cause her knowing that she will have to leave him soon.

There was a really long silence. Fubuki gulped.

He gaped and looked very much shocked at the black-haired female is on a sitting position, smiling as her heart beats faster by the minute.

"Fu-... Shiro-kun..." She smiled. She was acting like the terrible fever of nightmare is gone.

Fubuki smiled as tears soon came out of his eyes, not tears of sadness or sorrow, but tears of pure happiness.

"I love you too Shiro-kun!" Yusaburu- his Yusaburu- yelled. Fubuki was still crying, it was all to much, it was like a dream- the love of his life- was accepting his confession?

He lost his patience, his eyes were full of gentle love as he stared at her, he was a tad bit surprised that his confession to her had healed her horrible sickness.

Quickly, he grabbed her arms as she clutched his hands, their foreheads and noses were practically touching, Fubuki's eyes were half-liddled as well as Yusaburu's. Fubuki stared at the black-haired beauty, _She's so beautiful!_

_He's so... _Yusaburu gasped as Fubuki held the back of her head with one of his hands and pushed her so that her mouth would connect with his. Their tongues connected in a heated yet passionate kiss.

_Man... Yusa-chan's lips are so... _Fubuki panted as he opened his mouth over and over at every kiss, he couldn't get enough of her. Yusaburu meanwhile was also enjoying her tongue's exploration into Fubuki's mouth.

Their tongues chased each others, fought for dominance as well as played around, making their mouth wet. They parted for air as their tongues were still connected through a string of saliva. They wiped it off. They panted heavily, who knows how long their first kissing session went, but it certainly was felt longer. It was truly a pleasure that his first kiss would be with his first love.

Grinning, Fubuki leaned forward for another one.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Two and a half years later, they were happily married.

**-End of Illness-**

**Author's Note: *sniff* I love writing this story! Finally, a new ShiroxYusaburu fic! Anyway, those who are awaiting the updates for 'The Love Story of Two Snows In A Blizzard' don't worry! It's not discontinued and I'll probably update it at around June or so.**


End file.
